A Snowstorm
by thefictionreader
Summary: This story is about how James and Lily get together after meeting each other during a Snowstorm!


**This is my first ever** **fan fiction and as reading stories about James and Lily got me into fan fiction it only seemed fitting to write a story about them. I love stories about the marauders and Hogwarts at that time as there is no detailed original story so most of my stories will probably be base around them and James and Lily. Please read, comment and review, I am open to constructive criticism! Thank you so much for reading and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K Rowling

A Snowstorm

I sigh and shiver as I emerge from the billowing warmth of the Three broomsticks, where i have been sheltering for the last two hours (in vain) from the bitter snow storm outside, hoping that it would pass. Alas it did not. So now i am faced with the arduous task of fighting my way back to Hogwarts in the freezing cold and dark night….. alone. I take one last wistful look at the steamed windows and buzz of noise emitted from the pubs inhabitants and begin the journey. If I start now, maybe i'll get back in time for dinner, but its a positive thought and in this weather i'll be lucky to make it back to Hogwarts at all!

Five minutes in and my feet are already frozen and succumbed with numbness, my legs feel like two great hard branches of wood. I'm not going to make it, I think. I'll be stuck out here forever, alone to die in this storm! Just when I'm about to lose all hope, give up and die by the side of the road I hear a voice:

"Lily", I hear it call, "Lilly".

"What", I whisper, but mostly to myself.

Oh shit am i imagining things, have I gone mad? I've only been walking five minutes?!

"Lily", the voice continues, "Lily…. Wait"!

The voice seems out of breath and somewhat slightly familiar, so i pause from my slow funeral like march and turn around to see a tall lanky figure with a mob of dark messy brow hair and a pair of scratched, dirty glass perched at the end of the strong roman nose. There's only one person that this could be, and the one person i didn't want to see in the middle of a snowstorm and that's James Potter!

"Jesus Lily, you walk fast, I've been trying to catch up to you for ages! I couldn't miss you, though, flaming red hair and all".

I scowl and face him, " and what are you doing here anyway Potter?" I question, wishing he would wipe that stupid smug grin off his face.

"Same as you, attempting to get through this terrible storm, in one piece and back to Hogwarts.

"Where are the others",

"Others"?

"The marauders, you know the three other boys you spend all of your time with, terrorising students and playing pranks on the Slytherins. You know of them? I mean you only spend every waking moment with them!" I retort.

"All right you've made your point", James replies. " And no, they're not with me, they're back at the castle. I had to stay behind to do some chores."

" The infamous James Potter doing chores? What? Who are you and where is James Potter"?

"Hey Lily, you actually don't know much about me. I bet if you would take a chance and get to know me, we could be friends…. In fact maybe even more than friends? A wistful, hopeful look appears on his face and his lips twist into a smile. For a second I allow myself to gaze into the deep hazel eyes and imagine what it would be like to go out with James Potter.

"No"! I say and snap out of my daze. "I see where this is going, Potter and no you and me would never work. I mean", I splutter "We're completely opposite, we have nothing in common".

"Opposites attract you know", he smirks.

"Ah I hate you"!

"You love me Lils, you just don't know it yet. But that's ok I'll wait, I don't mind".

"Ahh enough of this we have to get back to Hogwarts, before we freeze to death".

"Ok yeah lets go, but here grab onto my arm and I can pull you over the deep bits of snow, that way you won't get stuck and become even colder that you already are".

"Ok fine, but I can't help being small you know".

"I, as a matter of fact, like small girls. They're my favourite actually"!

"Oh shut up", I reply, but once again a smile appears on. y lips and I gaze into James' deep hazel eyes, a pair I have grown used to repeatedly staring in.

"Thanks James", I say in a small voice.

"Its a pleasure Lily, it's always a pleasure".

What seems like hours later we arrive at the castle gates and see the face of a worried and angry Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, Evans were have you been? Your curfew was two hours ago?"

"Oh sorry Professor", James buts in. " The storm was really heavy so it took Lily and I longer than expected to get back to Hogwarts"

"We're really sorry Professor", I add. " I promise it won't happen again".

"Alright then", the Professor seethed. Through gritted teeth she added "just this once".

"Thank you Professor", said James and I in unison, then at a run we sidle past through the gates and up inside. Anxious to escape both the cold and McGonagall.

"Ahh it's so warm in here", I say as I rub my hands together, trying to regain feeling in them.

"Mmm", James replies.

"Do you think Dinners over, I'm starving".

"I think so it's 9 o'clock".

"Oh", i reply, disappointed.

"But I know somewhere we can get food".

"I'm not going out in that storm again".

"It's in the castle".

"Where"? I ask, my eyes widen at the anticipated thought of a hot meal.

"Close your eyes", James says.

"Why, why do I have to close my eyes Potter"?

"Because I want it to be a surprise".

"Uhh fine, but this had better be good"!

"Do I ever disappoint"?

"Frequently", I smirk.

"Oh shut up and close your eyes, you're safe with me".

"I find that hard to believe".

"Hey pipe down, or you won't get any food at all".

"Yes sir! I'll be quiet Sir!"

"Come on", he replies ignoring the comment.

"Look how the tables have turned. You, James Potter, being responsible and me Lily Evans joking around. You know it wouldn't surprise me if i were to wake up and discover that this is all a dream!"

"Like I told you Lily, you don't know me that well, you never took the chance".

"Well maybe if you acted like this all the time I would want to get to know you, but most of the time your so arrogant and idiotic I'm to busy being mad at you to want to get to know you! It's so annoying when one minute your being a gentleman and the next your turning my hair green and enchanting my books to run away from me! There's no middle ground James, it's like there's two of you!"

"Wow, Lily, didn't know you had so many thoughts of me".

"You know James, you don't really know me that well either".

"We'll see", he says covering my eyes with his hands plunging me into darkness…

After ten minutes of walking we stop.

"Keep your eyes close", he orders "or it won't be a surprise".

With my eyes firmly shut I mockingly salute and reply with a "yes Sir"!

I hear James knock twice, on what must be a door, then there's a squeak and the voice of house elf enquiring 'what can he do for this Young Sir'.

"Come on Lily, foods this way".

I blindly follow, trusting in this boy I barely know, but would eagerly give my heart to, if only he knew…..

I step cautiously as one through a door way and the delicious of food and cooking enters my nostrils, a bucket of saliva forms in my mouth.

"Mmmm James, it smells good in here! But where are we"?

He removes his hands from my eyes and I see we are standing in the middle of the school kitchens, surrounded by house elves!

"Bon appetit". He says with a bow.

"Thank you James", I reply as I look into his eyes and he looks into mine.

"Your welcome", he whispers into my ear and a delicious shiver runs down my back.

I lean into his strong lean body and feel at home, as if my body belongs with his.

"Let's get food", he says breaking the spell.

"Yeah". Somewhat sadly I leave his arms and go to take the steaming plates and mugs that have been set before us by an army of house elves.

After 4 plates of food James and I finally make our way back to the Gryffindor common room, where the fat lady (guarding the portrait hole) is sat sleeping soundly while deafening snore come from her mouth.

"Hello", James shouts loudly. "Hello?! Fat lady! Wake up"!

"James sush, you'll wake up the entire castle at this rate".

"And yet I'm still not loud enough to wake the fat lady, I swear a herd of stampeding elephants couldn't wake her up"!

"Here let me try", I gently push an annoyed James out of the way. "Hello? Fat lady? It's James and Lily, please could you let us in".

"Huh whose their", the fat lady jumps. "What are you to doing? And at this hour"?

"We were….." I start.

"Please just let us in Fat lady, it's been a long night", James interrupts.

"Alright, alright! Password"?

"GILLYWEED"! James shouts and the portrait hole opens

"Finally", he mutters and marches through the portrait hole.

James sits straight down next to the fire, his arms are crossed and an expression of confusion and anger forms on his face. I to sit down next to him and slide my hand into his.

"James", I ask. He doesn't look at me but stares into the fire his eyes impenetrable.

"James, please. What's the matter"? Finally he turns his head and draws my eyes into a heavy heated stare.

"I don't understand". He finally says.

"What, what don't you understand"?

"You"?

"Me, but what about me"?

"Well you always give me mixed messages, there's messages that you like or even love me, but there's also messages that you hate and despise me. I can never work out your feelings towards me. I mean I think and hope that you love me, but i can never quite be sure. You're so confusing Lils, please I love you, just give me an answer….. a true one"?

"Oh, James I…. I never hated, or despised you, when I was younger I thought I did, but you have come to show me that past it all you are kind, thoughtful and brave. And recently you've, you've always been present in my mind. I look for you in classes and corridors even though I know that your not there. And I think maybe James that I do like you, really like you".

I bury my face into my knees and almost expect to look up and find James laughing beside me. But instead he gently lifts my chin up forcing our eyes to meet.

"Lily, Lily look at me". I couldn't ignore him.

"James I".

But I can't finish my sentence as my words are cut off by a collision of mouths. There's tongues and lips and teeth everywhere all fighting for control, but in a moment the rhythm of the kiss settles and deepens and it's all I can do to not faint with the intensity of it all. His tongue forced my lips to part and it delves into the open cavity exploring…. declaring me it's property, I (gladly) let it. I let a small moan escape my mouth and the kiss deepens even more. James gabs my legs wrapping them around my torso and pushes me underneath me, beginning to kiss my neck and collarbones.

"Oh James", I whisper, "I love you".

"I have waited so long for you to say that Lily, in fact you have no idea how long actually, but now is the part where the I get the girl, so shut up and let me kiss you"!

The End

 **Thank you so much for reading to the end, don't hesitate to comment and review! :)**


End file.
